finalfantasyfandomcom_fr-20200215-history
LOVELESS
[[Fichier:Genesis_reads_LOVELESS.jpg|thumb|Genesis, lisant le premier acte de LOVELESS dans Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII-'']] '''LOVELESS' (愛のない, Ai no nai) est un poème, une ancienne épopée dans le monde de Final Fantasy VII, avec de nombreuses apparitions tout du long de la série. Ce poème vient d'un recueil portant le même titre. L'histoire est racontée tout du long du jeu de Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII- par Génésis Rhapsodos. L'histoire parle de trois hommes qui partent à la recherche du "Don de la Déesse", que l'on suppose être Minerva. Ce poème est composé d'un prologue et de quatre actes, le cinquième ayant été perdu, Génésis se voit obligé de le réécrire lui-même. Il joue un rôle majeur dans ''Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII-'', aussi voit-on régulièrement des affiches "LOVELESS" le long des murs, dont une pour la pièce portant les inscriptions "Open 6/25 6:00" et "18:00" en dessous. Nombres d'entre elles affichent également "My Bloody Valentine" sur le côté. Une rue de Midgar porte même le nom de "LOVELESS street". Apparences thumb|Affiche de LOVELESS dans le secteur 8 de Midgar dans ''Before Crisis -Final Fantasy VII-'' ''Before Crisis -Final fantasy VII-'' Au début du premier épisode, on peu voir plusieurs panneaux d'affichage pour LOVELESS dans le secteur 8 de Midgar. Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII- LOVELESS joue un rôle majeur dans ''Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII-'', Génésis récitant des passages à chaque affrontement, et visiblement, le jeu complet se déroule avec un parallèle avec les actes 2 et 3. Kunsel explique d'ailleurs dans un mail pour Zack qu'il a vu la pièce, et en cite les dernières lignes : Le poème En anglais Prologue When the war of the beats brings about the world's end The goddess descends from the sky Wings of light and dark spread afar, She guides us to bliss, her gift everlasting Acte 1 Infinite in mystery is the gift of the goddess We seek it thus, and take to the sky Ripples form on the water's surface The wandering soul knows no rest Acte 2 There is no hate, only joy For you are beloved by the goddess Hero of the dawn, healer of worlds Dreams of the morrow hath the shattered soul Pride is lost Wings stripped away, the end is nigh Acte 3 My friend, do you fly away now? To a world that abhors you and I ? All that awaits you is a somber morrow No matter where the winds may blow My friend, your desire Is the bringer of life, the gift of the goddess Even if the morrow is barren of promises, Nothing shall forestall my return. Acte 4 My friend, the fates are cruel There are no dreams, no honour remain The arrow has left the bow of the goddess My soul, corrupted by vengeance Hath endured torment to find the end of the journey In my own salvation And your eternal slumber Legend shall speak Of the sacrifice at world's end The wind sails over the water's surface Quietly, but surely Acte 5 (fait par Génésis) Even if the morrow is barren of promisies, Nothing shall forestall my return To become the dew that quenches the lands, To spare the sands, the seas, the skies I offer thee this silent sacrifice. En japonais Prologue 獣たちの戦いが世に終わりをもたらす時 冥き空より、女神が舞い降りる 光と闇の翼を広げ 至福へと導く「贈り物」とともに Acte 1 深淵の謎 それは女神の贈り物 我らは求め飛び立った 彷徨い続ける心の水面に 微かな漣を立てて Acte 2 惜しみない祝福とともに 君は女神に愛された 世界を癒す英雄として 明日を臨みて散る魂 誇りも潰え 飛び立とうにも翼は折れた Acte 3 君よ、飛び立つのか 我らを憎む世界へと 待ち受けるはただ過酷な明日 逆巻く風のみだとして 君よ、希え 命育む女神の贈り物を 約束のない明日であろうと 君の立つ場所に必ず舞い戻ろう Acte 4 君よ、因果なり 夢も誇りも既に失い、 女神ひく弓より既に矢は放たれた 復讐に執りつかれたる我が魂 苦悩の末に辿り着きたる願望は魂 我が救済と君の安らかなる眠り いざ語り継がん魂 君の犠牲、世界の終り魂 人知れず水面を渡る風の如く魂 緩やかに確かに Acte 5 約束のない明日であろうと 君の立つ場所に必ず舞い戻ろう 星の希望の雫となりて 地の果て、空の彼方、遥かなる水面 秘かなる牲となろう Japonais (Romanji) Prologue Kemonotachi no tatakai ga yoni owari wo motarasu toki Kura ki sora yori megami ga maioriru. Hikari to yami no tsubasa wo hiroge Shifuku he to michibiku okurimono to tomoni. Acte I Shien no nazo sore wa megami no okurimono. Warera ha motome tobitanda. Amayoitsuzukeru kokoro no minamo ni Kasukana sazanami wo tattete. Acte II Oshiminai shukufuku to tomoni Kimi ha megami ni aisareta. sekai wo iyasu eiyuu toshite Asu wo nozomi te chiru tamashii. Hokori mo tsui e Tobita tou ni mo tsubasa ha horeta Acte III Kimi yo tobitatsu no ka? Warera ha mikumu sekai he to Machiukeru ha tada kakoku na asu. Sakamaku kaze nomida toshitemo Kimi yo koi negai e Inochi hagukumu megami no okurimono wo Yakusoku no nai asu dearouto Kimi no tatsu basho ni kanarazu mai modorou. Acte IV Kimi yo in ga nari. Yume mo hokori mo sude ni ushinai. Megami hiku yumi yori sudeni ya ha hanatareta Fukushuu ni toritsukukareta waga tamashii Kunou no sue ni Tadoritsukitaru ganbou ha waga kyuusai to Kimi no yasura kanaru nemuri Iza katari tsugan kimi no gisei sekai no owari. Hito shirezu minami owaru kaze no gotoku Yuruyaka ni tashika ni Acte V Yakusoku no nai ashita dearouto Kimi no tatsu basho ni kanarazu mai modorou. Kono sekai ga ore no inochi obiyakasu nara Chi no hate sora no kanata haruka naru minami Hisokanaru sei to narou. en:LOVELESS Catégorie:Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII-